His mate
by TheFondnessWithin
Summary: Derek has two adopted kids, Stiles and Isaac. -Anastasia is to be the mate of said man. Fluffy/mature romance is a promise I give to you.


Anastasia lived within a body where her Father was the cities Mayor and she would be forced into marrying the communities utmost powerful werewolf once eighteen. She'd grown in a home that expected manors and constant maturity that led her to having an overpowering love for books. Books that within the crippled with age pages held mystery and mischief that she herself couldn't experience. It was clear that once her eighteenth birthday had arrived that she was to be mated with Derek Hale. Derek Hale, a hard working Alpha that's respected and has two adopted sons, Stiles and Isaac. Derek was insanely attractive, with dark hair and constantly clad in a perfectly tailored suit. His eyes were pale, and his face must have been cut straight from marble and stained with a permanent half-day shadow of stubble. Anastasia hadn't met the man as it took a three hour trip from the cities heart to the town of Beacon Hills, a little way in the forest there sat a home with an occupied father and tow heartwarming six year olds. When Anastasia turned eighteen her trunks had already been packed and her Father seemed all too glad to get rid of her. She didn't know how she should have felt, excited about not having to follow her Fathers orders- or worried that her husband will be like many alphas- demanding.

On the fifth of March Anastasia sat in her fathers requested limo, there was needles of nerves pricking her fair skin as she looked out at the passing by scene through the tinted windows. Of course Father had been to busy to accompany her to the Hales residence, as usual her company only stretched as far as the driver. The house they pulled up to was at the end of a long driveway hidden with the Pines of the forest.

-()-

There was no comfortable way to treat the situation. The amount of worry to what I'd say and do once Mr Hale opened his homes door was endlessly overthought throughout the entirety of my eighteen years. All those years comes to be a waste of stress as when I'd been escorted from the limo there was a woman in a pair of jeans and a tight tank top rushing her way to join me from the welcoming homes veranda. In the blondes arms she held who I assumed to be Isaac, the light haired boy visually curious yet nervous with the new arrival. With a grand smile of white flashy teeth the curly haired woman sticks out her hand for me to shake, and with that there's a wave of relief that maybe being here won't be like it was with Father. "So nice to meet you, I'm Erica- Isaac and Stiles godmother.- here take him so I can get your trunks."

There wasn't time to politely brush the woman off in saying that I could bring my own belongings in, not wanting to be a nuisance. The stranger had already handed over Isaac and hauled the two heavy trunks into her hold like the straining weight didn't effect her at all- one of the bonuses of being a werewolf. "Oh, thank you."

"Not a problem. Derek's been called into work but he'll be home by five, he made sure I told you his sorry."

Smelling of a mix between fruit and the forests pine Isaac looks at Anastasia with an adorable oddity, cheeks flushing when she meets his clear aqua eyes. "I'm in a bit of a rush, If the kids give you any trouble or you're not sure of something just give me a call- my numbers on the counter." Erica rushes as we file onto the veranda, knocking the wooden front door open with her hip.

Dropping the trunks on the bottom of the staircase the fast talking woman starts up again, it has the same effect as whiplash really. "Stiles's in the living room watching telly, his only aloud another hour. Isaac needs to practice later for Lacrosse, sorry again but I really need to get to work- there's lunch in the fridge if you're hungry and uh, welcome to the family."

Erica moves in a flurry. Kissing Isaacs forehead then waving awkwardly juggles her car keys and a pair of sunglasses in hand whilst moving from the homes foyer back out to the veranda. All of what had just occurred was not at all what Anastasia had foreseen.

Anastasia rounded the homely couch, taking a seat next to the darker haired boy with a low melodramatic sigh. Stiles, the boy who already vacated the couch wore a Batman shirt with jeans, Isaac who now had situated himself on my lap wearing an overly enormous Robin printed shirt that nearly overlapped his shorts- looked at me. "Hi." There was the almost awkward silence that formed throughout the room then. The two boys silent as I then said, "I'm Anastasia."

Stiles only frowns before turning his attention back on whatever show he had previously been fixated on. Isaac had wrapped his arms around my neck, his head rested on my shoulder as he said, "Stiles doesn't want to talk to you cause he thinks you're stealing our Daddy."

Said boys head snaps up, completely forgetting his show as he crosses his arms over his chest and states, "I didn't say that you liar. I said I'm not talking to her cause Daddy doesn't want a mate."

"Yes he does, you can't know what daddy wants and doesn't want you butt fart."

Anastasia had never heard such a term before, before she could intervene the boys had already continued fighting. "Daddy said he didn't want a mate you poo brain." Stiles all but shouted, standing from the couch with a mean soaked glare pointed at his brother.  
Isaac shakes his head, his curls bouncing softly. "He lied, his heart went boom boom boom."

I'd never in my short time been in the situation of having to cease a brother on brother bicker. Nor had I seen such a fight escalate so quickly. knew I should say something, only a limited amount of ideas coming to mind and they in the eyes of children wouldn't work. "I thought Batman and Robin were friends?" I ask with my eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

It seems to be the right thing to say as both of the maddened boys came to a halt in their arguing state. "You know who Batman and Robin are?" Stiles asks with big puppy dog brown eyes, voice full of sceptic admiration. Isaac only shuffles closer within my calm embrace, his thumb moving to his mouth. "Of course. Maybe sometime we could watch it together? That is if your Dads OK with it."

"Ya know." Stiles started with a decided smile, sitting back down to watch the telly once again he then said, "I think I might like you."


End file.
